Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{7a + 3}{4a - 10} \times 9$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(7a + 3) \times 9} {(4a - 10) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{63a + 27}{4a - 10}$